


Peace

by auroradesu



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26568781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroradesu/pseuds/auroradesu
Summary: Between the time of after Moxie chopped off his hair and the final exams.  Moxie's mother and sisters come to pay him a visit after he'd sent troubling mail back home.  Accompanying the Hydrangea women were friends Moxie had made during their safe return home after being kidnapped.  One friend being someone Moxie showed romantic interest in.
Collections: Moxie Hydrangea





	Peace

What…a day…

Moxie’s whirlwind of days had began to blur together but that stopped when his family and recent friends showed up. His family is his rock, his foundation to keep him level. He knew they’d been worried, he would honestly be upset if they hadn’t been. Seeing them and speaking with them brought so much comfort. Having his new family, his team mates, meet them warmed his heart. 

But…there was someone else who warmed his heart, who filled a broken piece of him. The hobgoblin who radiated purity and virtue. It was so natural and genuine when Govakan complimented Moxie. It was a comfort he felt he could indulge in without fear of betrayal or deceit. Initially Moxie was quick to fall asleep engulfed in the arms of the larger one. Listening to his breathing and matching it to his own, along with his hair being pet was like singing a lullaby to a baby. His dreams were peaceful and his mind felt at ease. There was family all around him and in that moment he felt extremely safe. Eventually during the night, the tiefling’s sleep broke and left him laying awake listening to the hobgoblin sleep. He smiled softly as he shifted to watch him, his small hand reaching out to play against scruffy facial hair. His eyes wandered slowly across peaceful features while his fingertips trailed right behind. He found himself humming a lullaby from his childhood wondering if Govakan had ever had the pleasure of hearing such a thing. His fingers slipped to run through his Mohawk and a small peck was pressed to his nose. Feeling satisfied with himself he curled back up against his cuddle buddy and drifted back off to sleep.


End file.
